Cannible Glow
by BreeXisXforeverXFrankies
Summary: The story of two girls and MCR. THEY ARE NOT IN THE BAND! Frank, Mikey, And Gerard move to Jersey, only to meet long time friends, Lilly, Cassie, Ray, and Bob. Things happen, And that is all :   Randomness is tgo be warned. Please R & R I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Cannible Glow

Okay, Now THIS story actually started out a TOTALLY different plot... But... While writing the first chapter of THAT story I thought of this one, and I like it better. The first story has been totally cut off, I wont be finishing it. But... I hope this one is good. Have fun kiddies! OH OH OH! and, here are the ages; they are all in highschool BTW... So its: Gerard-18; Frank-17; Mikey-16; Ray-16; Bob-18 Cassie-17; Lilly-17(Yes I did re-use Lilly from my other story...) Well enjoy :))

Chapter One: The Sharpest of lives

I was walking down the halls of hell, sorry my bad, _high school. _When I opened the cafeteria door only to run smack into someone, three someones to be exact.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly, looking at the floor, expecting to get yelled at. Here in Jersey I was the type of girl that only stayed alive if she kept her mouth shut, and stayed out of others way. The outcast if you must, me and my few friends.

But it didnt come, all I got in response was a quite, 'its okay'

I'd never seen the three boys standing before me, clad in a black clothing, and eyeliner. The tallest of the three was the one to speak, his glasses so close on the tip of his nose they looked to be no help at all. The middle one had black hair tangled to a perfect mess just above his shoulders, and the last one was just a few inches taller than my small 5"0 structure, with tattoos covering his arms, his shoulder length black hair pulled in front of his face in side bangs.

"Oh, uhh... Hi, i'm Lilly. You must be new?" I stuttered, biting my full, yet slightly chapped lips.

"Yes. I'm Mikey." The one with glasses spoke.

"Gerard." The black haired one grumbled, looking shyly at the floor.

"Hiya! I'm Frank!" The small one suddenly burst with energy, stepping forward to shake my hand.

I smiled a small smile at the boys and looked at the clock, I was going to be late for first hour if I didnt go now.

"Oh! I'm sorry, i really need to get to class. Uhh... Sorry again for hitting you with the door!" I called over my shoulder.

I jogged down the hall, trying to keep my black bag on my shoulder as I did. Pushing open the door I noticed the class was almost full, I quickly ran back to my seat next to my best friend, Cassie.

"Hey. Where were you?" She asked, tucking a lock of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Talking to the new kids, I rammed them with the cafeteria door trying to get to class." I wispered back to her, then speak of the devil, two of the three walked in. I remembered their names as Frank and Gerard.

"Hey!" I called, and they looked at me, Frank smiled. They rushed to our back corner, and I told them to sit.

"Guys, this is Cassie..." I smiled, and they looked at her.

"Hi!" They smiled at her, and she shook their hands. They were cool once you sat down and talked with them, they were in the first three of our classes, we found out they liked all the same music as us. Mikey and Gerard were brothers Frank was just Gerard's best friend, they moved here after Frank was kicked out, and because Gerard's parents wanted to be closer to their grandmother. Frank played the guitar, as did Mikey but he played bass. Gerard could aparently sing but he refused to sing for us in class.

"Wanna eat lunch with us?" I asked as we were walking to lunch after fifth period.

"We were going to anyway." Frank laughed, ruffling my hair. I shoved him lightly, and he frowned, pushing me back. Soon we were in a full on play push war.

"Hey! I wanna eat so if you children are done." Cassie joked with Gerard, hands on hips.

I laughed and mocked her, putting a sassy look on my face while I did, "Oh you did not just go there."

"And if I did?" She smirked at me.

I glared, "I will unleash the Frankie on you!" I grabbed Frank's shirt, and pulled him infront of me.

"Ha! You have a 5"2 midget boy, and I have a 5"8 tall boy. Who would win that battle?" She replied, pulling Gerard infront of her as I had Frank. I mentally cursed at myself.

"Fine, you win this one." I pouted and followed them into the cafeteria.

"You have _soo _much faith in me Lilly..." Frank said sarcastically, I just grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him along with me.

"Well, you are a midget, your smallness was no match for Gerard's sass. But he must remeber that i am THE sass master, and his sassiness is only half the amount of mine. He should bow down to me because I am the queen of sassiness." I smiled widely and sat down. Ray and Mikey were already deep in convorsation, so I guess they had met.

Gerard just scoffed at me, "You wish. I am sassier than you ever will be."

"Yeah! Okay! Who is sassier then, Cassie?" I turned to my best friend, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh... No, Im not answering that."

I glared, and spun to Frank, "Who is sassier?"  
>"Frank..." Gerard warned.<p>

"Uhh... Sorry Gee, I think Lilly here has more sass..." He smiled at me. Gerard just glared, "But Lilly back to what you were saying about me being a midget. I am two inches taller than you, so that makes you the midget."

We fought over who was the midget and who had more sass through our lunch hour. They soon became a part of the small pack of people we hung out with. Cassie and I were going to show them around town after school today, since it was a Friday. Why they started school on a Friday was a mystery to me, but they did.

"Follow me home, so you can park in my driveway." I said as they were climbing into Gerard's beat up black car.

"Kay'" I unlocked my blue Mustang and started it up. I drove home, pulling into the back, Cassie's white Mustang (we bought cars together) pulled in next to mine, and Gerard's car on my other side.

"Common, I gotta grab my wallet from my room." I lead them in the house, my mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey who's this?" Her eyebrows furrowed. She tucked the bangs of her short hair from her face, looking at Frank, Gerard, and Mikey curiously.

"Mom, these are my new friends. Mikey and Gerard Way." I pointed to the brothers, "and Frank Iero. They are new, we are going out tonight."

"Uhh... Hi Mrs. Grey." Frank held his hand out.

My mother chuckled, "Please call me Natalie."

She shook all three boys hands, and then looked at me, "I want you and Cassie home by ten. Call me if you get in any trouble."

I nodded, and kissed her cheek, pulling Cassie and all five of the guys back to my room.

"Hold on." They all stood there as I dove across the room and started looking for my wallet. I found it under my bed a few moments later, and smiled.

"Lets go." We all said goodbye to my mom and piled into my car.

"Can I drive?" Cassie yelled, and I sighed.

"Fine." I handed her the keys and Gerard yelled shotgun which meant I had to squeze in the back with Frank, Bob, Ray, and Mikey.

"Hey! Ow!" I yelled, "Frank you just elbowed me in the boob!"

He laughed, and I pushed him away, I was squished between Bob and Frank.

"I have no room to sit down!" Mikey yelled outside the door, hands on hips.

"Somebody has to sit on someone elses lap." Cassie said from the front, "Hurry up and choose, I wanna go."

"Not it!" Ray yelled, and Mikey, Bob and Frank mimed him. I followed close after.

"Damn!" I hollered, I lost. Suddenly I was being lifted, I turned to see I was now sitting on Frank's lap, and he was smirking.

I pouted but I still leaned back on him. Then he started coughing.

"Your hair tastes bad!" He coughed, I flung my bright red hair over my shoulder, slaping him with it in the process.

"Dont eat it then!" I replied.

"Where to then?" Cassie looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Starbucks!" I yelled, and she took a sharp right into the parking lot because we were about to drive by it.

Frank playfully shoved me off and into the other guys laps. I growled and climbed over everyone, falling out the car.

"CASSIE! FRANK PUSHED ME!" I yelled at her like I was six, "Make him apologize."

"Say your sorry Frank." She play-scolded him. We had only known them for maybe nine hours and we already acted like best of friends. I liked it.

"No. She smacked me with her hair."

"You were trying to eat it!" I crossed my arms and jutted out my lower lip at him. He just laughed and grabbed my lower lip between his fingers, lightly tugging.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He laughed and patted my head. We walked into the store quickly.

"Well if it isnt Lilly Grey, my best customer. You didnt come in this morning, thats a suprise. You come in every day." The cashire, Luka, said when he saw me.

"Hey Luka. I was in a rush. I bring new customers though!" I replied cheerfully. Gerard was staring at the huge wall of coffee's in amazement, jaw dropped.

"This is the biggest fucking starbucks i've ever seen." He said, they all ordered their coffee's and we sat in a booth in the back, talking like old friends.

Cassie and I showed them around town until it was time to go home. They drove off in separate cars, and I went up to my room.

My phone started beeping across the room as I took off my shirt to put on my PJ's, and I quickly dressed before opening the text, it was from Frank.

_'Guys wanna know if we can hang tomorow at our house... Jam session?' _ It read, I smiled and replied, '_sure just as long as you dont try and eat my hair. ;)' _Which I got a reply of, '_Awwee man, there goes the suprise.' _I just laughed. '_Goodnight Frank. I'll be there tomorow dont worry.'_

I set the phone on the dresser and turned off the lights, falling asleep quickly.

Soo... Whatcha think? It'll get better. I just need to get the story line along. :DD ILU all!

~Bree


	2. Chapter 2

Cannible Glow (2)

So yeah... Just finnished practicing wind-ups (pitching for softball) with my sister... I need a glove... Catching softballs bare handed kinda hurts :O and, I warn you. My favorite soda is coke so I will use it often. Because coke is just orgasmic ;)

Chapter 2: House Of Way's

_'Hey black dress moves in a blue movie grave robbers from outer space. Well, your pulmonary trembles in your outstreached arm. Tremble so wicked two inch nails, micro waist with a pale, white, feline face, inclination eyebrows to there mistress so the horror kid, cemetary of the white love ghoul, well take off your shabby dress come and lay beside me come little closer, come a little bit closer, come a little bit closer to this vampira, vampira, vampira. Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!_'

The Misfits' vampira was ringing through my room. It was the third time my phone had rung, so I rolled over in my warm bed to pick up the stupid little device.

"What?" I growled into the phone. Who the hell was calling me.

"Goodmorning to you too sunshine." Frank's voice was in my ear.

"What do you want Frank?"

"Come downstairs." I was still groggy with sleep so I slowly got out of the bed and walked down the stairs roboticly, opening the front door. Not even questioning his reasoning.

"Nice hair!" Frank, Gerard, Mikey, Bob, Ray, and Cassie were all on my front porch.

"Why the hell are all of you here so early in the morning?" I rubbed my face, and ran my hand through the mess on my head.

"Its eleven in the morning Lilly..." Gerard laughed at me.

"Really?" I looked at my phone, it was 11:07... Wow...

They just laughed, pushing past me to get inside, my mom had alreadly left for work so they were good. I just stood there in our foyer, rubbing my eyes, and looking around.

"Hey! Come on! Get ready." Cassie walked in, and sighed. I nodded, walking back up the steps to take a shower.

I pulled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans before a misfits tee, and my converse. I applied some makeup and did my hair before sliding on my skeleton gloves and a necklace, quickly.

"STOP BEING SUCH A GIRL AND HURRY UP!" Someone, Mikey, yelled from outside the door.

"Hold on!" I brushed my teeth quickly, and spritzed some purfume on before opening the door. Everyone was sitting in the hallway, staring at the door like creepers, I almost pee'd my pants.

"Fuck! You scared me."

Bob was the only one not sitting on the floor, the only one being (semi) normal standing in the doorway with a coke in hand. He took my coke... Ima kill em'

"Hey!" I yelled once i noticed they ALL had cokes... "Thats my orgasm in a can!"

They stared at me, Cassie was used to it though, I said this quite often.

"Coke is orgasmic bitches! And now your drinking all my orgasm in a can! what the hell..." I frowned, hands on hips.

They all burst out laughing, sipping on their cokes just to make me mad. Eventually I laughed, and we walked down the steps together.

"I am not sitting on Frank's lap again! He trys to eat me!" I announced once outside the door. They laughed and Frank pulled me to his side, biting my head playfully.

"You love it!" He poked my nose, and danced away.

"Are you a fairy Frank? I think you're a fairy..."

"The prettiest goddamn fairy you eva saw, motha fucka!" He twirled around in the grass and I doubled over laughing.

"Me and him are fairy buddys." Gerard said, joining Frank in his mini fairy/stripper/ballerina dance on my front lawn. We all started laughing when a car honked at them as it drove by.

"Come on then fairy boys, lets go have this jam session." I giggled,before yelling, "SHOTGUN!"

They all groaned and piled in, Bob drove while Frank layed out on all four of the other's laps in the back seat. It took all of five minutes to arrive at their house, and I pulled my purple drum sticks from the trunk where I had put them with Cassie's blue guitar.

I ran up behind Frank, poking him in the back, he spun around and poked me back. I giggled because he poked me where I was ticklish, and then covered my mouth. Great now he knew where I was ticklish...

His eyes widened then he smirked, coming at me, his hands wiggled up and down my ribcage, I laughed loudly, dropping to the ground. He kept tickling till I was gasping for air, then he leaned back, laughing his ass off.

"DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN FRANKLIN IERO!" I glared at him.

"And what if I do, _Lillian_."

"I will cut out your left nut and feed it to a cat." I replied, matter-of-factly.

"You're violent..." He sqeaked, but the kicker was he was actually holding his buldge.

"Thats perverted..." I countered.

"You love it." He smiled, crossing his legs but let go. We walked inside, his arm slung loosly around my neck. Okay, so lets just get this straight, I like Frank. He was just perfect, absolutely amazing. He was funny, sweet, playful, cool, and my best friend besides Cassie. But he could never know, that would ruin everything.

Smiling, I wound my arm around his waist, and bumped his hip with mine. We walked inside laughing and everyone was already setting up the instruments.

Bob called the drums first so I looked around, running my hands along the book case reading the sides of the books. I saw one labled, 'Baby Book' and yanked it off the shelf.

Opening it up the first one was of three boys in the bathtub, naked. You could tell which one was which. Mikey was the smallest of about two, then Frank and Gerard at around three or four, each of them smiling all cheeky and tiny.

I snapped a picture with my phone and saved it with a lock passcode so nobody could delete it. Flipping the page there were more, Gee and Frank in diapers in a sandbox, Mikey running naked across the lawn, Frank and Gerard riding three wheel bikes, more bath time pictures. But my favorite had to be itty bitty Frank in a sink surrounded in bubbles, with Gerard on the counter next to him with a lolly pop. An unfarmiliar woman on the other side of the sink (most likely his mother) holding a wash rag covered in soap bubbles and water. I snapped more pictures, and giggled. But when I saw the one of Gerard and Frank holding hands in only little boy pantys, Frank holding a hand full of dandilions, and Gerard wearing a little pink tiara, I laughed loudly.

All the music stopped and I felt everyones eyes on me, then I heard someone gasp 'the book'.

"No! Put that down!" Gerard yelled, and I looked up to see all three of them running at me. I just laughed and tossed them the book.

"I already got pictures of them, dont worry!" I said, and the glared, Frank dove for my phone.

"GET THE PHONE!" Mikey hollered, and Frank tackled me to the floor. I yelped out, and shoved my phone into my bra.

"GO GET IT MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed.

"Okay." His hand flashed into my shirt, searching for my phone and it came back out, the small black item in his grasp before I could even yell in protest.

"Hey! Those are my private goodies you asshole! Give me my phone!" I punched him in the nuts because they were the closest I could reach. Hey, at least he dropped my phone.

"You just punched me in my balls! I need those!" He gasped, and all the guys took a step away from me.

"You touched my boobies! What am I spoz'd to do?" I giggled.

"Watch out Frank, Lilly has a habit of punching/ kicking in the nuts when she cant reach anything else." Cassie laughed across the room, and I smiled wide.

"Now my balls and my feelings are hurt." I made a mocking little pouty face at him, and gave him a mocking 'aww, poor baby.'

"Hey Lilly, could I talk to you for a sec?" Cassie came up to us, her guitar handing loosly around her neck.

"Sure, lets let the boys get over the shock of me punching balls and seeing them naked."

"Outside?" She laughed.

I followed her outside and we sat down on the lawn. She looked over at me lying out and said the one thing I wasnt expecting, "So you like Frank."

My jaw dropped.

HOLLLYYY FUCKING SHIT! I SAW MCR! IN CONCERT! AND IT WAS FUCKING A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Beyond words. I was right there by the stage, Frank smiled at me, Gerard made a funny face at me during Teenagers because I was laughing my ass off, Ray was smiling so much and his smile is fucking cute, Mikey broke his poker face to smile at Rachel, and my mom stood RIGHT next to him, she could have touched him if she wanted to, but she didnt even know it was him for a few seconds. I met ALL of the Architecs' (their opening band) The lead singer called me 'doll'... I felt special! And lemme tell you when Gerard licks his hand (no matter how strange that sounds and he did it twice, once just his hand, and the second time up his wrist and hand) ITS FUCKING ORGASMIC! More than Coke is! Well... If you want to know the whole story, inbox me, I'll tell you. Oh and if you wanna add me on facebook, i is 'Bree Idk' ;)) Just leave me a lil note telling me your from my story! Well! Ima go now! Stay Beautiful, keep it ugly. Oh! And as Gerard said on stage; "No matter where you go or what you do in life, remember to never stop running."

~Bree The Sass Master


	3. Chapter 3

_Cannible Glow(3)_

_Yeh, I didnt have my laptop for like... a month... So im finally writing now, after I got it back from Rachel's house. Kay, so... Here ya go... Oh and, ya know how I told you I saw an MCR concert at the end of the last chapter? That was on May 10th, and IM SEEING THEM AGAIN! With Blink 182 on September 18th... Im excited ^_^_

_Chapter Three: Confessions, Jam sessions, and 7-eleven_

"W-What?" I looked around, nervously scratching my neck. How did she know, I just realized myself!

"You like Frank." I stared blankly at her, my mouth hanging open. She simply rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on Lilly, I'm your best friend, I know you like I know the back of my hand. They may be totally clueless but not me. Just admit it."

I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head, "I dont know what you're talking about."

"Lilly Madison Grey, dont you lie to me." She scolded, and I looked at my feet.

"Fine! I like him! Okay? But, you like Gerard." I'd expected her to react similar to me, but no, she just shrugged.

"Yeah, and?" Okay, so that didnt go as I had planned. She just stared at me with her all knowing eyes, her gaze never dying.

"Have you told him?" This made her eyes widen, and I raised an eyebrow, "Here, how about this? I tell Frank, when you tell Gee."

She smirked, and shook my hand, "You got it girl."

We sat on the lawn until my blushing cheeks dyed down, eventually wandering back inside. They were all hanging out, waiting for us I guess.

"LILLY!" My name was being called from across the room, my head snapped around to see Frank waving me over like an idiot. Chuckling I strolled over to where he was standing next to Gerard and Ray.

"Yes.." I said, sticking my hands in the back pockets of my skinnys. He was still flailing around, and I stared at him blankly.

"I want skittles!"

I started laughing, and tapped his nose, "Go to the store then!"

"I CANT! Gee wont let me drive HIS car, and I dont trust myself with your Mustang!" He pouted, and I giggled.

"Come on little fairy, lets go to 7-Eleven." I patted his nose and turned around yelling, "HEY! STORE RUN! WHO WANTS WHAT!"

"Sour patch kids, a can of Root Beer and a chili dog... WITH CHEESE!" Cassie replied loudly.

"Coke Zero and a Sponge Bob Ice Cream!" That was Mikey.

"Reese's Cups and a red bull." Bob.

"A JELLY DOUGHNUT!" Ray yelled throwing some money at me.

"Oooohh... a fudge pop and a Dr. Pepper!" Gerard said, tapping his chin thoughfully. I held out my hand and they all piled some money in it, before saying their goodbyes.

Frank was bouncing around in my passenger seat as we drove the ten minutes we needed to get to the convenient store.

We locked arms, skipping into the store, giggling away. We ran past the crowd of adults in ties, and suits, they gave us a once-over before sneering.

"You know Jim, I never understood how parents could let their children wear clothes like... That..." One of the men said to another, nodding in my direction, for Frank was across the store.

"Yes, and those bands, Robert! Apsolutely dreadful! My Maddison would NEVER be like that." The other, Jim, said to the first, Robert.

I quickly turned on the heels of my worn out converse, "Its called letting your kids have free will, motherfuckers. And Robert... Your last name wouldnt happen to be Luke, would it? Because your daughter, Maddison? Shes a S.L.U.T! So much for her being perfect."

They sputtered out something at me, and I shot them the finger, I really hated snooty adults.

"You, young lady, have no manners!" One of the other guys said.

"I have manners, I just dont have the patience to use it on you, assholes." I snarled, and Frank came up beside me, his face confused.

"I got the guy's drinks... Whats wrong?" I was glaring heavily at the buisiness men who were glaring back.

"You and your little boyfriend should be controled, its kids like you that are poisoning the minds of our children." Jim frowned, his nose in the air.

"Fuck you. Go fuck a duck." Frank grimaced, and locked his arms with mine, pulling me away from the crowd.

I busted out laughing as soon as we were out the store, the bag in my hands.

"What did you do to them Lilly?" He chuckled as he got in the passenger seat, and I in the drivers.

"They were talkin smack so I told em' off." I replied simply, with a laugh.

"Lilly. lilly. Lilly." He muttered my name three times, shaking his head and laughing.  
>"Frankie. Frankie. Frankie." I mimicked.<p>

"What are we going to do with you, little one."  
>"Little one? Im not much younger than you old man!" I giggled<p>

I turned up the music and sung loudly to Green Day the whole way back to the house.

"We are baaaackk!" I sung loudly as I kicked open the door, holding the bags. I heard the music in the other room being played, and someone was singing, I suspected it was Gerard, they were playing a song I hadnt ever heard before.

_Well Lets go back to the middle of the day that says it all_

_Oh I cant begin to let you know what Im feelin_

_And now the red ones make me fly _

_and the blue ones help me fall _

_And I think i'll blow my brains against the celing _

_And as the fragments of my skull begin to fall,_

_fall on your tounge like pixi dust _

_Just think Happy thoughts _

_And we'll fly home_

_We'll fly homeee_

_You and I will fly home_

_Come on!_

I stood in the doorway with Frank, listening to them play, and Gerard sing. I guess this was one of his songs. My sister spotted us and stopped playing, the others stopped to as her stopping made the song screw up.

"Oh your back!" Gerard said into the mic, and quickly apologized at the volume, and turned of the microphone.

"Lilly had a little fight with some upper classed people in suits." Frank giggled, and started passing out the others' food/drinks.

"They deserved it." I replied, popping a cherry lollypop into my mouth, "Oh and Gerard, nice song."

He blushed "Thank you..."

I spotted what must have been his song book, and scooped it up, "You mind?"

He shook his head, no and I flipped it open, reading as I sucked on my lollypop. I really liked a song called, 'Disenchanted'

"I really like this..." I muttered to myself and started singing under my breath.

'_Well I was there on the day they sold the cause for the queen_

_And when the lights all went out, we watched our lives on the screen  
>I hate the ending myself<em>

_But it started with an alright scene_

_It was the roar of the croud, that gave me heartache to sing_

_It was a lie when they smiled, and said you wont feel a thing_

_And as we ran from the cops, we laughed so hard it would sting'_

I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me, " What?"  
>"You sing... amazing..." Frank replied, and everyone nodded in agreement.<p>

Blushing, I muttered, "Thank you..."

I stuck my lolly pop back into my mouth and set the book back on the table, propping my feet up on Franks lap. He looked down at them and started messing with my laces. I leaned my head against the couch and and closed my eyes, humming to myself as I drunk my Monster and ate my lolly.

"Lilly you wanna drum?" Bob asked, and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Hell yeah!" I jumped up and imidiately fell backwards onto Frank... He had tied my shoelaces together...

Everyone busted out laughing and Frank wrapped his arms around me, "Aww... You fell for me."

I blushed a bright red as he said that, and pulled my feet up, staying in his lap as I untied the knot in my shoes. I elbowed him in the chest as I stood up, giggling "Jerk."

I grabbed my neon purple drumsticks off the window, and walked over to Bob's drumset, sitting in the chair.

Gerard tossed me a music sheet and I read over it quickly, the song was called, 'Helena'

I scratched the back of my neck and held onto my drumsticks untill Gerard motioned me in. I played with passion, closing my eyes. I loved drumming, it made me feel amazing, the rush it gave me... It was my life.

Once the song was over I stood, sweating slightly. I grabbed my Monster off the table and tilted my head back, draining the last sip.

I tossed the can in the trash and brushed my hair back from my face with my fingers.

We played music until about five in the afternoon before it was time to get home. Bob and Ray left in Bobs old dark blue car, while Mikey stayed back at their house as Gerard and Frank drove Cassie and I home. The sky was turning a dark black-ish color as a storm started to come.

"I only live a little ways away, I'll walk from Lilly's house." Frank said, as we arrived at my home.

"You sure?" Gerard replied, looking at him and I in the rear view mirror, "Your tiny, you could get mistaken for a 8 year old boy and get kidnapped. And it looks as if its about to storm."

"SHut up, Way. I'll walk." He fake-glared at Gerard,and I giggled.

"Thanks for today, and the ride Gee. Text you later Cass." I smiled and hugged them both as I climbed out, Frank following.

We waved them goodbye as they backed out into the driveway, it had started to sprinkle rain.

"Come inside, I'll drive you home... Its raining." I said, pulling him into the house.

"MOM! Im home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Im right in the kitchen dear, no need to yell. Oh hello Frank." She said, peeking into the foyer where I stood with Frank.

"Hello Mrs. Grey." he replied politely.

"Natalie, dear. Call me Natalie. makes me feel old." There was a crack of thunder outside, and I heard the rain start to pick up.

"I should be getting Frank home... Its starting to storm." I told her, picking my keys up off the table, but she snatched them from my hands.

"Oh no you dont, you know I dont let you get in the car and drive when its storming. Frank will just have to wait here untill the storm rolls over. Frank dear, call your mother. Tell her you're here. I'll make some food."

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, Im vegetarian by the way..." He looked at the floor.

"Dont worry, so are Lilly and I." He looked over at me, eyebrow raised.

"Oh okay.." He stepped into the other room, calling his mother.

"Now Lilly, no funny business. You and Frank be good. And I will be coming to check on you frequently... So dont think im not watching. Because I will be..." She warned me and I turned scarlet.

"Mom! Really? I know. Frank and I will just go watch a movie or something." I said.

"My mum said that it was okay, she doesnt want me in the storm either. She said thank you, and asked me to give you her number if you needed her." Frank came back in and wrote his mothers number down on a peice of paper.

She thanked him and I pulled Frank to my room before she could say anything to embarrass me. I sprawled out on my queen bed, and pulled out my phone.

'Its storming. Franks staying here till it stops. Be safe. -Lilly' I texted Cassie, quickly and tossed my phone on the dresser, Frank was currently wandering around my room, looking at my stuff.

"Whats this?" He asked, picking up my bag of... lady things... and going to open it up. I jumped to my feet and pulled the bag from his hands, stuffing it in my underwear drawer, his eyebrow raised up.

"Nothing..." I blushed.

"Well then." He giggled, plopping down on my bed, "wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, what you wanna watch?"

We fought over what we would watch for a while before deciding on 'The Last Excorcism'.

I put it in and shut off the lights, sitting next to him on the bed. My phone beeped as I got a message.

'Oh my... YOU be safe ;)... I told Gerard. Its your turn. You better keep your end of the bargain. -Cassie' Cassie had texted back and I blinked at the text. I had to tell Frank... I would do it tomorrow.

I jumped and hid my face in Frank's shoulder at a scary part of the movie, his arm went around me, "Scared lilly?" he wispered in my ear.

"Pfft... No... I just... I was just... Shut up." I leaned on him, as he didnt take his arm away and went back to watching the movie.

I looked up at him, with sleepy eyes as the movie ended, he was fast asleep, looking adorable. I leaned my head onto his chest and closed my eyes, his arms tightened around me as I fell asleep on him.

___

_This chapter was really long.  
>I didnt want to end it there but I had to end it somewhere.<em>

_So Ill continue soon... _

_xoxoxo_

_Love you all _

_~Bree_


End file.
